Second Chance
by kaosgurl00
Summary: Bella sees her life going nowhere, and needs to get away from her haunting memories. Running away is the only option. Based on the song Second Chance by Shinedown. One-Shot


**Second Chance**

**Aight. Hey yall. Well this one-shot is just me wasting time before I get my chapter out. I am kind of in a bit of a writer's block, and one-shots usually help me. So this song is based off of the lyrics of Second Chance by Shinedown.**

**Bella sees her future going nowhere, and too many bad memories lurk in her shadows, and gets out before it is too late. Based on Second Chance by Shinedown**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Second Chance by Shinedown or Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be living with my step mom.**

* * *

"No Bella!" my mother yelled. "I don't care what the hell you are going to do! But I know damn well you are not going to that audition!" She let out a frustrated grunt. I stomped my foot. I thought only girls in movies did that. "But Mom!" I screamed. I never screamed at my mother. Sure we had our problems, differences in ways of life, but never had we ever had a screaming match like this. '"What do I have here? Nothing but old rags and broken promises. I need a new start!"

Flashes of past events of high school flitted through my mind. I pushed them away. I couldn't think about that now. "Like I said! I don't care! What about me and your father? What about Alice? Are you willing to just leave us behind for your nonsense dream? You were never good enough sweetheart. You will get there, and they will laugh." Tears welled in my eyes. I couldn't believe my mother. I was good. I knew it.

I wasn't conceited or anything, practically the opposite, but I knew I had skills. "What about you all? Alice has already got accepted to Dartmouth. Full ride if you didn't remember. There is absolutely nothing. I need to go. Forks is suffocating me. I know I can make it! Why can't you believe in me?" "I said no dammit!" Her hand reached out to my face, only to drop down. My parents had never laid a hand on me, and she wasn't going to start now. I started up to my room. I had to get out of here.

_My eyes are open wide  
By the way I made it through the day  
I watch the world outside  
By the way I'm leaving out today_

My eyes glittered as I thought of my senior year. Everyone knew me, but it wasn't my idea. James's face haunted me. I sat on my bed and my legs collapsed from under me, not being able to withstand the emotional pain.

_I sat back as James cuddled into me. His arm wrapped around my waist and he leaned into my shoulder. "You ready for the dance yet?" He whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. I nodded, getting up to put on my shoes. It was the Valentines Dance, and I was nominated for queen. I couldn't wait because I knew I would win. Tanya, who I was running against, may have been more popular with the preps, but I had all the artists on my side. _

_That was more than 75% of the school. I was confident I would win. We slipped out my front door before my mother could question us. She never let up. We got to the dance, the walls lined with pink and red streamers, balloons and posters supporting the King and Queen Nominees. James and I walked around, meeting and greeting with our friends, before dancing awkwardly on the floor. The loud speakers boomed across the gym. "Would all the King and Queen nominees report to the stage?" Catching my breath, James led me up the narrow steps, and we stood in front of the teenage audience. The King was obvious. James kissed my cheek as he went to accept his crown, and waited in front for my name to mention. _

_"And the Queen is… Isabella Swan!" I grinned as big as I could, and knelt down to get my tiara. As my knees hit the floor, Laurent Denali, Tanya's brother, reached up and slapped my ass. My head whipped around as the stinging in my lower regions made itself known. Laurent' smug face shown back at me. I turned to James. He was usually slightly jealous, and I knew he could take care of it. But that was not what I saw. James was high-fiving Laurent, with the same hand he had slapped me with. _

_"Firm ain't it? I know it is quite tight." He winked. He fucking winked. The whole senior class was in an uproar. The teachers were trying to restrain the students as some tried to hurt Laurent, and the others who saw it as an opportunity to get a piece. I turned, trying to get out of there. My boyfriend just humiliated me in front of the entire school, and I had multiple hormonal teenage guys trying to grab at me. I ran out the back stage, and into the cold air. It felt refreshing as tears ran down my face. _

_I had to get out of there. It was too much._

I fell back onto my bed, looking at my wall at a poster of my favorite band. I shuddered as I remembered the remainder of my senior year. Everywhere I went, every type of guy was trying to feel a piece of me. All my friends turned their backs on me, considering me the school whore, the black sheep, for the comments that James had evidently made after I left. My mother had heard about the incident, and shunned me. To her, I was no better than a prostitute.

My teachers gave me the side glances every time they saw me, turning me from teacher's pet to school pariah. My sister, the only one who ever believed me, was the most popular girl in school. Had everything going for her. She had the looks, the brains, the personality, and just this vibe that drew you in. but because of me, she missed out on a lot of things because she felt sorry for me.

Which is why I needed to leave. My guitar was the only thing I had now. There were auditions in New York for a new band. I knew I had the stuff that it takes to make it. I could pull off any riff on my guitar, and had so many songs that sounded simply awesome. But I was set on my path. And nothing was going to slow me down.

_Well I just saw Hayley's comet, she waved  
Said "why you always running in place?  
Even the man in the moon disappeared  
Somewhere in the stratosphere"_

I started packing. The quicker I was out of here, the better. I could leave without hurting less people. Shoving underwear and shirts into my small suitcase, I heard Alice getting home from her date with Jasper. I liked Jasper. He was one of the most polite guys I had ever met, and was one of the 5 people who did not shun me form normal teenage life because of some stupid comments. Alice's footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs, but quickly disappeared into her room.

The one regret I had was her. She was my best friend throughout my entire life. I had had close friends, but none as special as her. She was my review board for skills. If there was a song she didn't like, she let me know. She was always the best help. And I was leaving her with our parents. I wasn't mad at her. Not at all. But I had to go.

_Tell my mother, tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

I heard my mother calling me down. I sighed. That can never leave to good. I trudged down the stairs walked into what looked like an ambush. My father and my mother were at separate end of the kitchen, staring me down until I felt their gaze bore into me. I sat down, trying not to look like I was scared. "We need to talk." My father said ominously. "No shit." My smartass side was coming out.

That happened almost every time I talked to my parental units. My mother frowned, and set to work on degrading me once again. "Bella, we are trying to protect you. You are not good enough. Do you think the supposed band members want some prostitute that can play a couple chords?" I was surprised she knew what chords meant, but I didn't express it. I shut my mouth and let myself ride it out. Small blurbs here and there stood out, but I really couldn't care less.

They sent me back up to my room. It was now almost time for the 2:30 bus to the airport. I waited until I couldn't hear any noise downstairs, and started my escape. I got all the way to the stairs, before a small snore set my nerves off. Alice. I hoped once more that she wouldn't be upset. I knew she would understand, but she couldn't miss me.

_Please don't cry one tear for me  
I'm not afraid of what I have to say  
This is my one and only voice  
So listen close, it's only for today_

I ran out the door, barely escaping the creaky hinge of the old wooden door. Immediately I started a run. After James, the track became me soul counselor. Being able to run off my problems had been my therapy, and the cold hard gravel had become my couch. This was nothing. It was a little more than a mile from my house to the bus station, and I could make it easily under five minutes. It was once I got there that the problems started. I had more than $2000 from saved up money, so finances at the moment was not the problem.

It was finding people and knowing people to get where I needed to go. More than 1,000 miles, a new home, new friends, new job, and a new life were in my sight. I just need to grasp it.

I got to the bus stop, and only had to wait a couple minutes. Perfect. The less time I am here, the less time they have to find me. The blue and white hunk of metal rolled up, and I quickly boarded. I sat down in the faux leather seat, and rested. I had four hours until we got to the airport, and I was going to use it.

When I woke, I was resting on a comfortable surface. My neck and body were molded to a soft cushion, and I was almost too afraid to open my eyes. But once I got the courage, I was glad I did. Bright green orbs were staring back at me. "You comfortable?" A joking and absolutely beautiful voice asked me. Stricken, I simply nodded, afraid to say anything that might scare this man off. I looked more closely at his face. The beautiful chiseled features with a hint of scruffiness that made his body look yummy.

His bronze hair that was in a messy disarray laid on top of his head, almost teasing me to run my fingers through it. Did I just think yummy? "So where are you heading?" I froze. If I told anyone, would they have a better chance at finding me? I looked up into the man's eyes. He couldn't be any more than 20, but he looked more mature then the males I was used to. So I took it and ran with it. "I am going to New York." I answered quietly. I looked down, realizing that my situation was not the best. "Any special reason?" he asked, sensing my discomfort.

"I am trying out for a band." Another short answer. His eyebrows furrowed, looking deep in thought. He took a look at my guitar case that lay beside my seat. "Any chance that band is Forever Eternity?" I gasped. That was the band. "Ho-How do you know them?" I stuttered out. This man's appearance was enough to make any women stutter, but the fact that he knew the band... "They are my band."

_Here is my chance  
This is my chance_

_Tell my mother, tell my father  
I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying  
Sometimes goodbye is a second chance_

_Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance_

* * *

**Whats up? So I love this song, and thought...hmmmm...this would be a great for a fanfic. So here I am. And since Barely Innocent is on the back burner of my life's priooryt list, you might have to wait a bit more for the new chapter.**

**Anyway...I got three reviews for my last chapter. I realize that I cannot update all that often, but I kind of think I deserve a bit more then that...so if you love me...**

**-Avery**


End file.
